


Dean Winchester and His Complications

by fandramatics



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: "What? I like past you"---53. "Keep doing that and I'll come in no time"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Endverse Castiel/Endverse Dean Winchester
Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173
Kudos: 22





	Dean Winchester and His Complications

**Author's Note:**

> My first Destiel piece is an Endverse!Destiel piece. Hopefully, I got the characterization right.

_"What? I like past you."_

It rang on his ears on repeat and it only stopped when Dean kicked Castiel's cabin door open. The former angel stood from his bed, watching the unexpected guest with a frown. "I'm quite sure whatever I did doesn't justify mistreating my door," he made a face.

Castiel's back hit the wooden wall with a bang, it had him flinching and blinking, then he rolled his eyes and stared into Dean's.

"What?" he questioned.

"'I like past you'? What's that supposed to mean?" spat Dean, "If you have anything to say, say it already!"

The former angel's frown deepened. "Really? You kicked my door for this?"

"Don't you play coy with me, Castiel!" hissed the leader.

"What do you want me to say?" Castiel allowed his head to touch the wood behind him, shrugged. "You want me to say you made the wrong choice? I'm not saying that, you are no victim here, Dean. Neither am I, I chose to follow you whatever you decided."

"Oh, but you were damn happy about past me coming over," growled Winchester.

Castiel beamed. "I missed that you."

"You know I—"

"I know you had to make tough choices, I was there, I was there with you the whole time," the former angel shook his head. "What do you want me to say? What is it, Dean? You might not know it, but I don't read minds. I'm very much human these days," he sighed, "What do you want? An excuse? An excuse for the scene you're putting on? I didn't lie back there, Dean. I do like past you, but that doesn't make me like you any less."

"You prefer him," he declared.

Castiel chuckled. "Yes, I prefer him, he reminds me of simpler times."

Dean released a bit of the pressure on the other man. "This is the part where you say that while you like him, he isn't me."

"He _is_ you, tough," he beamed, "Not entirely, but he is. Which means you're him. The Dean I like might have disappeared behind these walls you built after this chaos started, but he's probably still there. You may stop being jealous now."

Winchester narrowed his eyes. "I'm not—"

"What? Lying to yourself now too?" questioned the former angel, "You're not fooling me, you know. I've known you for way too long to fall for that. I know you're jealous, I know you thought I'd do to him as I did to you. You thought I'd sleep with him," Castiel sneered. "If you think about it, I wouldn't even be sleeping around, because he is you. You never cared, you know, I've had more orgies in this room than I can remember and you never said a word. You sleep with any pretty girl who gives you a chance and I never said anything. Yet the moment you hear me say I like past you, you almost knock my door down." He leaned closer to Dean, his eyes wandered through the man's features. "I wouldn't sleep with him, Dean. He isn't mine, he doesn't belong here, he comes from a different time and he's likely to belong to a timeline that isn't ours. I don't know what happens to him there, I don't know if the thought even crossed his mind." He eyed the other's lips, "Whatever he decides, it is for another me to follow. I, this Castiel you're seeing, am under your command."

"You're my friend, not my subordinate," Winchester released the former angel.

"You got my point," Castiel said. He took a step forward, into Dean's personal space. On purpose, for once. "Also, if you wanted to have angry-slash-jealous sex, all you had to do was ask."

The former angel strode towards his bedroom, left the other man behind to watch.

"Are you coming or not?" Dean heard the question as he heard Castiel take off his shirt and throw it aside.

The leader licked his lips, he observed before he followed the other into the bedroom. He caught sight of the half-naked "love guru". When pants met the ground, Winchester's gaze lingered on the curve of the other's behind.

Their first time was quite an event, Castiel had recently become human and his curiosity came along with the new attitude. He'd watch Dean, the same way he used before, but there was something darker in his eyes. When confronted about it, the truth came out of his mouth easily. He had nothing to lose and, for all he knew, it was merely curiosity.

Except that, it wasn't, yet neither of them cared enough to point that out. The former angel wasn't going anywhere anyway.

Somehow, the womanizer Dean Winchester decided to give it a try. He had had a single beer and had returned from a messy hunt. Still, he approached his friend as calm as usual. His control slipped only when he felt that mouth around his prick.

The second and the third time were fruits of Dean putting on a show as he did because of Castiel's fondness for his past self. However, it had been a while since he needed an excuse to come to the "love guru" for this.

He saw his companion enter his personal space, he held his gaze as the former angel undid his belt and pants. "Why are you really here?"

Dean made a face, "Sex isn't enough of a reason?"

Castiel sneered, "Usually, yes, but not today, there's something in your mind. Other than jealousy, of course."

Winchester sighed. "There's something I must do tomorrow, something that might happen."

"You found the Colt," there were no doubts, no emotion.

"Yes."

A nod. "You're forgiven," Castiel said, his wrist was caught as it slipped beneath the leader's underwear.

"Forgiven?" he questioned.

"Whatever happens, I forgive you," the former angel reminded the man very much of his past self. Dean understood his lover's words. He did miss old Cas too.

"You can't forgive for something I haven't done," he insisted.

Castiel beamed, Winchester had the impression of seeing tears gather in his eyes. "Yes, I can, but we're not going to discuss this because it wouldn't help and you have a mission. You have to kill Lucifer and save whatever is left of Earth."

"Cas—"

He was silenced with a kiss, which his lover broke for a beat. "I do like past Dean, but he isn't the one we need right now. We need _you_." Another kiss, deeper than the first. Along with it, hands reached to undress Dean's upper body. It didn't take long for his pants to also hit the floor.

Castiel knelt, his touch already provoking the hunter's member. A grin spread through his features as it hardened and twitched under his hold. He rose his eyes to the leader's. Winchester swallowed hard, there was no getting over what appeared on the former angel's gaze when he was in such a state. He opened his mouth, Dean closed his eyes.

A grunt came from deep down his throat as the wetness and the heat from Castiel's mouth surrounded him. He couldn't tell when he had reached for the man's raven dark hair, what he did know was that he would need a whole lot of self-control.

His slick tongue caressed every inch of the hunter's shaft, a warm hand remained at the base and stroked him at times. The way he kissed and sucked could reduce experienced Dean Winchester to a horny teenager.

His grip tightened on the former angel's hair. "Keep doing that and I'll come in no time," he hissed.

With a pop, Castiel released his lover's twitching cock, smirked at him. "I do like the idea of you coming in my mouth, but," he licked his lips, "I believe there's still more fun for us to have at the moment."

Dean caught the other's chin, had him stand. "Get on the bed, I'll be right with you"

The "love guru" obeyed without a question, and under his lover's gaze, he went to bed and waiting as Winchester found the lube. He put on quite a show of preparing himself for the next part.

Ready, coated in lube, the hunter joined his companion on the bed, he caught hold of Castiel's hips and pulled him close until he had the former angel on his fours before him.

A shiver ran through the lost one when Winchester caressed between his buttocks while playing with the lubricant. A familiar burning and the tightening of the grip on his hip made Castiel gasp. One long finger slipped into him, slowly, cautious.

The bedsheets would terribly dirty from the lube before Dean decided it was safe to proceed.

A second finger, then a third.

"Dean,..."

The hunter beamed, "Okay, okay, got you." He positioned himself, guided his prick, and moved with patience as he entered his lover.

"Uh..." the groan left Castiel's mouth as Dean paused, licking his lips as he enjoyed the tight grip around his cock. It wasn't the first time they had done this, still, he had to fight for control.

Hips moved against each other, and with each thrust Dean's thoughts became hazier and hazier. Castiel had already laid his head against the pillow, he shifted beneath the hunter, changing into a deeper angle. They grunted at the change, Dean's fingers tightened their grip on the former angel's hips and Castiel's hand grabbed at the other's buttock.

"Harder," muttered Castiel, "Come on, I know you want it," he was out of breath for a moment, licked his dry lips, "and you know I'm dying for it."

The former angel's knees gave out under him when Winchester did as told. Castiel cried out, his hard penis pressed against the mattress while Dean hammered into him strong as a wild horse.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" hissed Cas.

The hunter halted his movements, earning him a loud protest from his lover, which lasted only long enough for Dean to catch hold of Castiel's aching cock.

"No," whined Castiel as he was stroked by the other's hand. "Not yet, please."

"Cas,..."

"Not yet!" he cried. He swallowed, grabbed at the bedsheets. "Move, please. Do that again."

"I'm not gonna last if I—"

"Then do it," shot Castiel, he glanced over his shoulder to the hunter. "Come inside me," he swallowed down hard, "Do it."

One, two, three thrusts, many more followed and Castiel's muscles relaxed where they weren't squeezing his lover. His soft groans filled the room, along with the sound of their coupling. Such filthy melody made Winchester move harder, sink deeper into the other, a delighted hiss coming as a response to his actions.

The former angel moved once more in the bed and it took his companion by surprise, it had his nails digging in his lover's flesh and had him spurting hot seed. "Damn it, Cas!"

Castiel didn't catch a word of the curses, he spilled as soon as he realized what he had done to the other. A broken noise escaped his mouth and was suffocated by the pillows and the mattress as he gave in to the sensation.

Dean fell beside him, panting. Once he caught a little bit of breath he eyed the former angel, how spent he was, how hard he breathed. His hand wandered towards the other's buttocks, he heard a chuckle before Castiel eyed him. "Give me a minute and we can go again. Chuck is going to hate me for washing these sheets again this week. Next time, we should try the shower, better to deal with the mess."

Winchester smirked, caressed the other's back. He didn't want to think that there might not be a next time.


End file.
